


i don't & i can't

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: " “Not up for round two?” Rick whispered in a seductive tone that sent chills up Negan’s spine. “I know I’m usually too tired but right now I could go again.”When Negan dared to look at Rick he saw someone so vulnerable, so willing and eager for him.  “We shouldn’t. It makes it harder for you to go back home.”    "





	i don't & i can't

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt ficlet for the summer challenge!
> 
> prompt: "i don't love you" (sentence wasn't used verbatim but y'all will get the gist)

Whenever Negan would look at Rick - he didn’t feel anything other than lust and a twisted sense of admiration. It wasn’t love - it could never be love. At least not for him.

  
  


Negan knew that Rick was beginning to feel something other than hate for him. A person could see from a mile away that he was falling hard and fucking fast. Despite them being enemies, despite the war that was tearing their communities apart and despite Rick knowing he had something better with Michonne. Clearly Rick had a glutton for punishment.

  
  


With a sigh Negan reached around for his white t-shirt in the back of the van they were laying in. He knew Rick wasn’t asleep because he could feel him touching his back, dragging his fingers along some of his tattoos. Something about it felt too tender for Negan, too tender for the situation they were currently in with each other. Most people would have taken the opportunity to strangle Rick to death after fucking him. That’s what almost any enemy would do in that situation. Instead all of that reason collapsed inside Negan because of his very basic feelings for Rick. Feelings that still couldn’t be considered love.

  
  


After very lazy searching, Negan found his white t-shirt and sat up so he could put it on. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so getting fully dressed didn’t take long.

  
  


“Not up for round two?” Rick whispered in a seductive tone that sent chills up Negan’s spine. “I know I’m usually too tired but right now I could go again.”

  
  


When Negan dared to look at Rick he saw someone so vulnerable, so willing and eager for him. “We shouldn’t. It makes it harder for you to go back home.”

  
  


“Just me?”

  
  


“Yeah, Rick. We’ve thought about what this is to me.”

  
  


Rick was silent for a few moments and then got his voice back. “So it’s just one big game to you?”

  
  


“I never fucking said it was a game but I can’t…I can’t love you. We both know I don’t and I can’t.”

  
  


Looking at Rick again was a goddamn mistake because he saw Rick’s hatred bubbling up again. All of it was coming up to the surface and Negan knew it’d be so easy for Rick to end him right there. The knife that Rick had brought with him was in his hands all of a sudden. Negan didn’t dare move and neither did Rick. All they did was sit there.


End file.
